


Dislike of one's own kind is not a universal rule

by Paleturtle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chap 402 spoilers, Friendship, Future-fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paleturtle/pseuds/Paleturtle
Summary: A few hours after Japan's match against Argentina at the 2024 Olympics, Oikawa and Kuroo discuss the future, consider modelling as a career option and contemplate the slow death of Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Dislike of one's own kind is not a universal rule

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a random idea that popped into my head. Oikawa and Kuroo interacting is always one of my favorite headcanons, because they are quite similar in a way. Both of them are often called the human equivalents of a trash heap, and I really admire their respective styles of captaincy.
> 
> I wrote this on a whim, and it's not beta-read, so please forgive my mistakes. I'm not very confident on the quality of the work, but I hope someone has fun reading this. Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!

"You sure don't look too happy for someone whose team beat Japan in five sets a few hours ago. By the way, I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, pleased to meet you. I should say, even though this is the first time we've met, we have quite an impressive pool of mutual friends."

"Oikawa Tooru. But I assume you would know that already. Are you here as part of the JVA ?"

"Yeah. After the whole pandemic crisis, this Olympics is probably the greatest business opportunity ever."

"Looks like you've got your business face on, Tetsu-chan~"

"You seem to have a penchant for nicknames, huh. But talking of faces, it's such a damn shame you don't play for Japan. The JVA's earnings would probably triple if we had your face on the billboards... Other than Shouyou, I swear no one on the national team can smile to save their lives!"

"Wait, you actually tried to get people like Ushiwaka-chan and Tobio-chan to smile for an ad? They'd be better off filming a horror movie!"

"My point exactly. No, seriously, why didn't you play for Japan? I might not have seen you at the Nationals, but you are definitely skilled enough."

"Even if I got called up for the National Team, and played, and won all the medals I wanted, I'd never be able to stand on my own and tell those annoyingly talented people, 'Yesterday, you were the victors but today, it's my time in the spotlight. So just stand and watch what I have become today.' Maybe that doesn't really explain it... it's just complicated, Tetsu-chan."

"Nah, I get it. You're like the final boss in all those games Kenma plays. Only, it looks like the final boss took down the legion of heroes this time, huh?"

"I'm offended you don't think of the great Oikawa-san as a hero, Tetsu-chan."

"Please, a hero should not have the personality equivalent of a trash heap. And don't even try denying it, because we are the same in that aspect. Not to mention that, a few minutes before, you looked like you were about to murder someone with that smile on your face, Oikawa."

"Oh, I was. I still plan on doing it too. Trust me, if I ever get my hands on Miya Atsumu..."

"What did he do to you? Not that I mind helping you with it."

"This, this is the greatest victory of my life, and does Iwa-chan come over to celebrate with me?! No, because apparently, he's too busy treating Miya's injuries, which I'm pretty sure, do _not_ exist! That bastard played _one_ complete set and _fine_ , he delivered a couple of service aces, but how _dare_ he monopolize Iwa-chan's time? And don't even get me started on how the entire national team is making heart eyes at him!"

"Calm _down_ , dude. That murderous aura you're releasing is attracting way too much attention. So, I take it that you and Iwaizumi-san are-?"

"Again, it's complicated, Kuroo-chan. But this last Olympics of my life, I wanted to win it _with_ Iwa-chan, not against him. When he's on my side, I just - he makes me feel invincible."

"If you are worried he's going to replace or forget you, you should just stop. Sure, you guys are on different teams, but I don't think that equates to him not being at your side. After all, I have seen his face when he watches you play and trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"You are too good at reading people, Tetsu-chan. It's annoying."

"I'm always this kind, so you might as well show some more gratitude. But, last Olympics, huh? Mind me asking why?"

"We're not getting any younger, Tetsu-chan. And stop looking at me like that."

"Well, I'm trying to figure out if that terrible expression on your face is a grimace or a pout."

"Shut it, I'll have you know that my face is a national treasure! If you must know, it's my knee. The doctor said I'd be lucky if I can even play pro-volleyball for one more year. But don't you dare breathe a word to Iwa-chan about it or-"

"Fine, fine, I won't. Well, right now, there's just the semi-final and the final left, and I believe you'll be able to take your team to the gold medal. But I'm more interested in what you're planning to do after that. Modeling? Business? Politics? "

"I... don't know. My life's always been about volleyball and Iwa-chan, so none of those ridiculous options even apply to me, Tetsu-chan. Though I'd be great at all of them, anyway."

"Such self-confidence. I actually have a much better suggestion. Why don't you return to Japan and become a volleyball coach? My alma mater, Nekoma High is going to conduct interviews shortly. If you applied, with my recommendation, no one's going to turn you down."

"I- Why would you make that offer, Tetsu-chan?"

"I've watched you play. You're a unique setter who can bring the best out of every player, whether they are geniuses or not, connect your teammates even if you speak in a different language, and you never stop thinking. And that persistent tenacity of yours would be highly appreciated too. Plus, I don't know, but there's something special about volleyball in high school, yeah? Besides, you don't need me to spell out all the benefits, do you?"

_My life's always been about volleyball and Iwa-chan._

"You're right, I don't. I'll be taking you up on your offer, Tetsu-chan."

"I wonder if that's the first genuine smile you've shown me."

"Mean! Anyway, don't suddenly develop instincts like Iwa-chan-IWA-CHAN?!"

"Well then, I'll be leaving the demon lord to you, Iwaizumi-san. Any longer and I'd be worried about Atsumu's life expectancy. See you around, Oikawa!"

Kuroo smirked as he walked away, catching a last glimpse of Iwaizumi catching Oikawa in a tight headlock. _Even though he's such an observant person, I wonder how he didn't notice his Iwa-chan glaring at me for a solid minute. Really, what a kind, underappreciated person I am..._


End file.
